Memories of a dead man
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: When V dies, he finally remembers everything about his life before the Vendetta. His family, his friends, himself, his dreams, but no gift comes without it's price and what happens if V finds himself wishing that he could have died oblvious to his past?


**Authors note: Well this my first V for Vendetta One shot and my first oneshot that I'm afraid MUST stay a oneshot, Please review and enjoy!**

**Title: Memories of a dead man**

I whispered my last words to Evey, oh my beautiful Evey, who was holding me. I would die with her face in my mind just as I lived with her face always on my mind. I closed my eyes and prepared to die when heat enveloped my body, and every one had forgotten, came back to me.

* * *

"Alexander, how many times do I need to tell you? You shouldn't borrow the books on your father's shelf and read them without his permission. If you want new books I'll gladly by you new books." Said a short, thin, pale woman with dark brown wavy locks and dark grey eyes. She was wearing a faded, pale blue dress and was cooking waffles and eggs for breakfast.

_My name was Alexander!_

"Why not, Mum?" asked the pale, tall, thin boy with black wavy hair and dark grey eyes. The boy was wearing black pants and a white half unbuttoned dress shirt paired with grey shoes.

_That was my mother and I! This was my kitchen?_

"_Because your father's books shouldn't be read by 8yrold overly curious boys," She told him with a smile before placing a cookie in front of him along with a glass of milk. "Okay, Mum, I wont do it again," He promised although he already had plans in his mind to continue reading them after his mother went to work._

_What were the books? Who was my father?_

_

* * *

_

"_Alex! Have you seen my hairbrush?" called a tall, well proportioned teenage girl with wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing tight black jeans, a short sleeve white shirt, navy flats and a navy scarf. She couldn't have been more then 16. "No I haven't seen it, Julia." Said a young man who had grown up quite a bit since he was 8. He was wearing well fitting blue jeans, a red tee shirt and a black hoodie with black converse. "Well if you see Dad, could you ask him?" the young man who had to be at least 14 nodded before walking up the stairs._

_I had an older sister named Julia? _

_The teenage boy opened doors that lead me to some kind of study. There were 2 desks, one with a compute and one stacked with papers. There was a tan man with curly black hair with more then a few strands of grey mixed in with it and green eyes sitting in front of the computer and barely looked up as the boy pulled a book from a giant bookshelf. "What are you reading now?" the man asked without looking up. "I'm going to start reading Macbeth," Told the boy as he walked behind the older man so that he could see the computer screen. "What are you working on?" He asked and the man just smiled kindly, "the usual business matters. Is your sister getting ready ok?" He asked and the boy just shrugged before walking out of the room._

_That was my father. He was a business men of somesort? Why is there a star of David necklace hanging around his neck? Was I Jewish?_

_

* * *

_

"_Alexander would you please come resolve this math problem," said a woman at the front of the classroom with graying hair and a frown on her face. She was tan and had the dullest brown eyes anyone would have seen. "1, 867." Said a slightly older teenage version of the young man without looking up from my paper. There was a girl sitting beside him. She had long golden pin straight hair, with a messy cut side bang covering her right eyes put up in a messy ponytail in a way that displayed her earrings; one was a lime green hoop and the other was a pink star and had endless brown eyes. She was thin and short and wore black tight jeans, a light blue skirt that went to her knees over it, red suspenders that she wore so that they hung down instead of over her shoulders, red converse, a dark blue tank top and a grey sweater over it._

_Who's she? Why is she dressed like that? Everyone else in the room is dressed in jeans and tee shirts or skirts and tee shirts but she was dressed eccentrically. Exciting. _

"_Alexander I told you to come to the board and resolve it, not blurt the answer out without warning." The teacher said as the girl with the golden hair passed a note to the teenage boy who was getting lectured by the teacher. It read 'A, I know I'm not supposed to correct you because it makes you feel like an idiot, but you got it wrong, its 1, 868! From: Katherine.' Alex looked at the girl with wide eyes and she smiled back at him. _

_Who's this Katherine? I don't understand her importance?_

"_Miss Kimberly, I don't think calling upon Alex for a question you know he got wrong is a good idea, why embarrass him in front of the entire class when you know I know the answer? It's pointless." Said Katherine as she got up and walked to the front of the class and resolved the problem the right way leaving Alex with red cheeks and the rest of the class, including the teacher, were left completely stunned as they watched as Katherine walked back to her seat in the back of the class._

_Well I never was the best at algebra. How could she embarrass me like that? In front of all of them?_

_Katherine smiled at him again and while Alex furiously scribbled on a piece of paper; 'You have to teach me how to do that some day, Kath, I'll tutor you an English if you want?' before passing it to her. Katherine read it and just smiled, before shaking her head and winking before turning back to the teacher and writing down the next problem. _

…_Was she my friend?_

* * *

"_You know what's wrong with this country?" Asked the father of the 2 teenagers sitting at the table while both his children, Julia and Alexander fiddle nervously with their new school uniforms; For Julia, it was a grey skirt going down to her knees, knee high white socks, grey shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt whereas for Alexander, it was black pants, black shoes and a white dress shirt that Alex had unbuttoned revealing his pale chest._

_My father agreed with me? Brilliant!_

"_No I don't, Dad, please tell me, because I'm so interested." Said the young woman sarcastically as she drank her tea while the young man tips his head to the side ever so slightly and asks, "What's wrong with it?" The father looks at his son and states, "They want to destroy every creative aspect! They want conformity! Single minded, Mumbling, incompetent idiots is what they are!" The words came from the older man's mouth harshly, but they were still true._

_My father was an intelligent, creative man!_

"_Now, now dear, don't scare the children, we don't want them to be upset on their first day of school in their new uniforms!" said the mother enthusiastically as she hugged both of her teenaged children. She was smiling but her smile didn't meet her eyes, because she too agreed with her husband. _

_My parents were not oblivious to what was happening! I applaud them! _

_The teenagers were hushed out the door. A young woman that looked so much like Katherine, yet, much less eccentric wearing the same outfit as Julia except for the fact that she was disobeying the dress code by still wearing her red suspenders and red converse along with these black fingerless gloves. After a little bit of walking, Julia piped up, "Alex, don't act unnatural but I think someone is fallowing us," She whispered that as she snuck a glance behind her. Alexander snuck a look and saw the tall, athletic man in a suit with salt and pepper hair. "How long do you think he has been fallowing us?" asked Alex just as quietly as his sister. "Since we've left the house and that was over 15 minutes ago!" Said Julia a little too loud that got the man's attention for he started to walk towards them while he started to pull something out of his pocket._

_Oh god! He's a finger man, isn't he?_

_Julia and Alexander speed up as well but Katherine just turns around and faces the man with a determined smirk on her face. When Alex notices that Katherine wasn't beside him, the young man spun around and stared at the scene that was about to unfold._

_No. No. No. No. Perhaps I would have preferred not remembering._

"_Hello Mister, I just happened to notice that you've been fallowing us our entire walk and I was wondering if this was planned or if you were just walking in the same general direction as-" the man raised his hand and interrupted Katherine with a hard slap across the face. Alex took a step or two forward but his sister grabbed unto his arm to stop him from going anywhere. _

_This happened, in front of me when I was so young. _

"_I'm a finger men and several others are already on their way to take you three away," He said as he showed his badge. Alex glared at him and struggled from his sister's grip, when he finally did get out Katherine yelled, "Don't you even dare, Alexander Michael Ross. Run, you idiot, run and go tell Jessica Brown that I love her. Hurry, Run!" She screamed as tears started to form in the corner of her eye. Alex stared at his friend for a few long moments, not willing to move until his sister grabbed his wrist and ran down the street._

_This is horrible. Completely utterly horrid._

_

* * *

_

_Alex walked the halls of what looked like a school. Every student was wearing the same outfit as the other. Not one person dared to dress like Katherine, and not one person dared to bring her up. Contrary to everybody else, he wasn't walking beside anybody, and he kept his head held high instead of pointed at the floor._

_Was Katherine my only friend?_

_A girl with curly red hair and brown eyes who looked like every other girl there came up to him with a sly smile, "So when you told me that Katherine loved me a few days ago, did you mean it or were you just making up gossip? Though she was your only friend so making up that she was a lesbian would be terrible of you." She said in an annoying high voice. "It was true. I didn't make it up," the young man told her without even looking at her annoying freckled face._

_This was the Jessica brown? _

"_What a stupid Faggot she was. I mean seriously, I'm not an abnormal lesbian, and if I were, she wouldn't be my type; I mean, seriously, she wore **TIES** and **SUSPENDERS **like it was the 90s or something. What a loser," She told him and Alex turned towards him and glared before raising his hand like he was going to punch her in the nose, but was stopped when Julia grabbed his arm with both her hands to stop him. "I never thought of you as a women beater, Alex." Jessica said s she walked back to her group of friend who were all pointing and laughing._

_I was violent even then…?_

_When Julia felt like she could trust that Alex wasn't going to attack Jessica she let go of his arm. "I know she was saying horrible things, but you can't fucking punch her!" She told him as she dragged him to his English class. "She deserved it," He told her simply and she just rolled her eyes before walking to her own class. _

_Was that really my view on justice? Was it really so naïve?_

_The boy walked into his English class and opened the book the teacher had earlier laid upon his desk. It wasn't the usual one filled with literature and interesting text. Instead, it was a black book with white pages filled with words, but the words held no meaning and were left without any emotion. The young man began to read it quickly, trying to discover any passion or beauty to it, but he found none. "What is this crap?" He asked out loud. Loud enough for everyone in the room, including the teacher, could hear him._

_Brilliant! At least I knew a good piece of art when I saw one. _

"_Mr. Ross, this is the new, government approve, comprehension book, turn to page 117 to see what we will be working on this week." The teacher in the front of the class with the silky black hair said and he just sighed before stuffing his nose in the book. Trying to drown out the whispers coming from the rest of the class._

_Was this my favorite class?_

* * *

"_Julia, Alex, we need to address an issue that we've not spoken of." The mother told her children, her facial features filled with sorrow. The children sat down on the lavender couch while the mother took the white chair. _

_What is it that she's going to tell us? Where's my father?_

"_Do you remember when the finger men took Katherine?" she asked carefully, obviously afraid to choose words that would hurt them. The children both nodded as they listened to their mother's words. The woman took another deep breath, "Well not only are they taking homosexuals, Muslims and Negroes, they have started to take people like us, of the Jewish faith, as well," The mother paused so that she could look at her teenager's reaction._

_My father, was he too captured by the government?_

"_And the same people who got Katherine, have also taken your father, so I'll be working overtime at work," Julia and Alex's eyes widened at their mother's words but they let a pregnant pause fall into place. Julia got up and took a deep breath; "They can't just keep picking people up and throwing them in jail because they consider them to be of lesser value. It's stupid." She told her family before storming up to her room. _

_They took my father!_

_Alex looked at his mother and took a deep breath before saying, "Could I work a shift too? I want to be able to help." His mother smiled softly and shook her head, "You just turned 17, enjoy your youth, Alexander." Her son just shook his head and looked her straight in the eyes as he told her, "I want to help. I'm going to." And she just smiled weakly, "As you wish,"_

_Why was my mother reluctant to let me have a job?_

_

* * *

_

_Alex was walking beside his mother carrying the grocery bag. They were walking back from the market, where, the mother had seen the most beautiful flower bouquet, and she was not going on about how she's always wanted to have a flower garden filled with daisies and roses. _

_She was a simple woman. Did she fake obliviousness?_

"_Excuse me, Miss?" Asked a young woman in her late twenties behind them. She wore a black pants and a white dress shirt with the waiter black thing over top of that with heels. The mother turned around and faced her with a smile, "yes?" She asked and the young woman smiled at her weakly, "Is your name Amelia Andrea Ross?" She asked the mother and the mother nodded carefully. _

_Was this woman working for the government?_

"_Well I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that because of your religion I'm going to have to take you with me back to the office," Said the young woman to the mother and the mother's smiled wiped itself from her face before turning to her son. "Run home, with the groceries and take care of your sister for me, alright?" She told Alex and he just stared at her in disbelief. "Mum, I don't go with this woman," He told her pleadingly and her mother just shook her head, "It'll be alright," _

_Why isn't the woman working for the government capturing me as well?_

"_I'll come with you without any protest if you let my son go," She told the woman and the woman shrugged, "Fine. I always fill rather bad for taking mothers anyway," Before pushing the mother into a black car. Alex watched as his mother was driven away before running down the rest of the street until he got to his house. He was going to have to break the news to Julia, and that wasn't going to be easy._

_My mother was taken as well? _

* * *

"_Bye Julia, have fun with Troy, alright?" He told his sister as she walked out of the front door of their home and into the car of her fiancé. The boy we once knew as Alex was now a grown man who at the moment was 20 and an aspiring painter like his heroes that the government had blacklisted long before that. _

_I was an artist? That's amazing!_

_Alex waited a few moments before deciding to leave the house as well in hope to find some sort of new inspiration. Lately he had been losing interest in his paintings and he had decided that he needed to have a fresh mind. So he walked outside the house and walked around downtown. _

_I was just as curious as ever._

_He walked out towards the market where the memories of his mother flashed back to him causing a small smile to appear on his soft lips. The late October air was cold and considering Alex had forgotten to take a coat he was really starting to feel the chilly air. _

_Why does something tell me this won't be pleasant?_

_The sun was setting and Alex decided to start walking home when a man came up behind him and held his 2 arms so that he could not move. "I've got him!" Yelled the man as another one appeared in front of him, knocked Alex out, shoved his unconscious body in the truck and transported him to lark hill._

_The rest is, as they say, ancient history._

* * *

V took one last look at Evey before letting the life drain him and letting his soul pass over to the other world.

_**THE END!**_

**Authors note: So I hoped you liked it! I do know that it was extremely fun to write because, well V before the Vendetta is a mystery to all of us! Anyways I hope you liked it, please review! I always appreciate them!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls**


End file.
